Summer Musical Class
by ThisIsNoLongerAjet'sAccount
Summary: Rin and Len hate being in a summer musical class. And they also hate each other's existence. But will they hate it forever? RinxLen, no twincest. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Musical Class**

_Yay! Look what I've got, a new fanfic! Read it and please don't forget to review. I'll make sure you'll never be able to press the sacred back button unless you have clicked the holy review button._

_Summary: Rin and Len hates going in a music class. And they hated it more when they found out that each other existed. But will they hate this music class forever?_

_Enjoy~~_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Rin's POV<em>

Oh, hi! It's me, Rin. Oh, you asking where I'm going? Cool, how did you know I'm leaving? Oh, my bag? No, I'm not going to a camp, silly. I'm heading for somewhere more boring: a summer musical class. I love music, and I'm willing to improve my voice, but on summer? No way! I'm supposed to be F-R-E-E.

Yep, we still have a winter break, but what retard would love to swim on ice? I'm already contented on our daily music lessons at school, damn it. Now I'll be stuck in this stupid prison of learning, A-G-A-I-N. Please wait on the gate of the classroom then kill me before I enter. Thanks.

* * *

><p><em>Len's POV<em>

Huh, what? Oh, there you are. Hi. Wait, what? WHY IN THE NAME OF FREAKED OUT BANANAS ARE YOU STALKING ME? Hn, never mind. Oh, hey, would you mind looking around, just to see where I am? Okay, let me ask you. What place, worse than hell, am I in right now? Your right! I'm in a classroom! And what will make it worse? C'mon, I'm sure you know! It's summer, screw it! It's summer and I'm in a classroom? Heck, I'd better die. I'm supposed to be in my comfy little room playing Call of Duty: Black Ops while munching on a banana, or maybe playing in my PSP eating a banana, or watching TV while biting a banana, or updating my facebook status while raping a banana! Hn, I want to leave this classroom, but my Aunt Ann, also known as "Sweet" *cough* Ann when she's teaching music, said I'm good in Music and I should sing! I don't even give a damn to singing! She even said I possess this cute "shota" voice, and it's adorable, and I have to improve it. How dare she call me a shota? Oh please, it's summer, give me my freedom back!

* * *

><p><strong>RAPING A BANANA. Lol. Hah, Len, that's how you love that food! Yeah, who else hates summer classes? Well, anyway, this is my new fanfic. And sorry for being inactive. Anyway, this is <strong>_**chikagamine05vocaloid**_** and I changed my name. Sorry for not updating You are Different for like, forever. Don't worry, I'm working on it right now. And as I said before, don't dare click the holy back button unless you click on the sacred little review button below. And stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Sayonara, mi amigos~ (Japanese then Spanish?)**

**PAALAM~~! (that's how we say "Goodbye" in our country.)**

**Anyway, goodbye~! Wait for the next chappy~  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Musical Class**

_I'm back~! As I promised, I'll try my very best to update daily. But I reckon more stuff will keep me from updating…_

_Anyway, here's the next chapter! I'll just begin with Chapter 2 since I consider the prologue as Chapter 1!_

_Enjoy~~~~~~~~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Normal POV_

"But Mom!" Len whined at his mother. They rarely argue, and that's because they rarely talk. And on those rare occasions, they argue.

"No, Len, whether you like it or not, you'll go with your Aunt Ann," his mother insisted. "Instead of doing nonsense stuff in your messy bedroom the whole summer, you'll have to do something more meaningful."

"But the things I'm doing in my room are more meaningful than you think!"

"For you, but not in my opinion. I'm doing this for your sake, Len."

"No thanks, I can take care of myself," he muttered as he stomped his feet back to his bedroom.

"I'll cut your privileges! No Black Ops, no facebook, and no PSP the whole summer!" his mother scowled angrily, but he doesn't seem to care."

"Oh really? Then go, let's see how you'll enter my locked room," he replied in a sarcastic tone.

His mother can't reply to that, Len is such an irresponsible son. She just pouted and sat on the stairs. Of all the people walking this hell-like world, why did she happen to possess the fate of having a son like him? She can't help it, she sobbed quietly. Of course, her sobs didn't escape her son's ears.

* * *

><p>He was grimacing on his bed, punching his big banana pillow. Of all the people walking this hell-like world, why did he happen to possess the fate of having a mother like her? Don't get him wrong, he do love his mother, but he really hate the fact that there wasn't a time when she ever said yes to him. Maybe because he never listened to her?<p>

He paused when he heard sobs. His mother is crying. He don't know how to comfort her though, because even if it's only them in the house and their housemaid, they never talked or did any mother-son bond. But he still wanted to talk to her, because he pity her. All he did was stay in his room and play video games, and upset his mother every time she make an attempt to bond with him. And now, she only wanted him to improve his voice, but he still said no. Maybe he should be a bit kinder to his mother. He stood up and opened the door to his Mom holding a knife, attempting to commit suicide because she believed her one and only son never loved her over those luxury she gave him. Len face palmed at this exaggerated reaction of his mother.

"Mom! Don't do that!" he said angrily as he grabbed the blade. "I'll go."

"You're only forced to."

"I know. But I promise, when I get back after the summer musical class, you'll see, I'll be good in singing."

His mother smiled a bit. "I'll prepare what you'll bring." As she stood up and leave him alone in the stairs, he pouted angrily.

"I should be having fun this summer, dammit."

* * *

><p>Several days after that, Len was already with his Aunt Ann who teaches music and on that day, her summer musical class will start. He was sitting on her classroom, and beside that room was a larger room that resembles the stage of a theater room. They'll be learning about musicals.<p>

"Okay Len, just wait here. Once the classroom is complete, we'll be starting the session."

"Yeah, yeah, okay…" he said lazily.

"I know you're only forced to do this, but I assure you, you'll have the best summer of your life."

"Thanks, 'Sweet' Ann. Oh, by the way, since when had boring summers become the best summers?" he raised one brow in an irritated way.

Sweet Ann sighed sadly. It's really hard to encounter someone with such an attitude. She just stood up and headed to her little office, leaving her bored nephew alone to wait for his future classmates.

Soon enough, a girl with teal twin pigtails entered with another guy with short teal hair and a girl with cherry-colored hair with some strands standing over her hair trailing behind them. The teal girl sat one seat away from him, then her possible twin sat beside him, and the girl with cherry hair sat beside him. The girl of teal gazed around and spotted Len.

"Oh, hi! You came early. By the way, I'm Miku. You are?" she said cheerfully. Len tried to hide a smirk, how can these three people bear to go on a summer class?

"Uh… hi, I'm Len," he said as he shook her outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you, Len! And this is my twin brother Mikuo and our cousin Miki."

"Nice to meet you too," he tried to smile though he wasn't really in any mood.

"I guess I should just sit there, since we're friends already," she said, referring to the empty seat between them. "I heard only ten people enrolled here, and look, there were only ten seats."

"Okay," he said, quiet not surprised that only ten people will be attending. Well, only ten that are below eighteen. His Aunt Ann's husband, Al, also called 'Big' Al, is teaching those above eighteen. He can't see the difference why they should be taught separately, but he doesn't care anyway.

But before Miku can make a move to even stand up, an orange bag was dumped on the seat between them. Len smirked and Miku lifted her head to see whose bag it is. She looked quiet surprised but she smiled very cheerfully and hugged a girl with shoulder-length flaxen hair and huge bows on her head.

"Riiiinnnny~~!" she said happily, and the blonde gasped, breathing for air.

"Hi Miku," she smiled. "Would you mind if I sit beside you?"

"Aw, c'mon, of course I won't mind! I thought I won't see you the whole summer!"

"Yeah, me too," the girl sat between them and Len pouted because the fish escaped. If Miku and Rin will be chatting the whole summer, how can he find anybody to talk to? Oh, right, Mikuo and Miki! He gazed at them, but seeing that they are busy chatting on their own, he just pouted and stared at the window.

"By the way, Len," Miku said, and noticing that he's no longer paying attention, she poked him. "Len?"

He pivoted his head and looked at Miku. "Uh… yeah?"

"This is Rin," she said, referring to the girl.

"Umm… hi, nice to meet you, I'm Len," he just said. Then the two stopped bothering him and started chatting about random stuff. Bored out of anything, he took his PSP and started playing. Without him noticing, five more people entered, completing the group, and the session already have to begin.

"Okay, looks like we're already complete. Let's please introduce ourselves, shall we? Let's start with that cherry-haired beauty. You don't have to state your surname."

And they all introduced themselves. (A/N I don't have to say each detail, do I? I'm just too lazy…)

Miki, Mikuo, Miku, Rin, Len, Lily, Iroha, Piko, Gumi and Neru. Only three of the same gender as him. Looks like it'll be really boring than he thought.

"Okay, so before we start about musicals, I want to hear each of you sing first."

The first one that sung was Miki. Actually, before the first session, after the enrolment, they were asked to write a song. Of course, Len never wrote a song. That lazy bastard. And now he was secretly panicking, thinking of what to do, no one wanted shame thrown right into their faces right? He started complaining to himself why he'd even became convinced to go on this stupid class.

Miki sang a good song, and she had a great voice. But Len didn't pay attention. _What will he sing?_

Then it was Mikuo's turn. _Oh no, two more!_

Then Miku. He found he had the voice of an angel. _Oh, wait, he should be thinking of a song, dammit!_

Then Rin. She have a very high voice so he stealthily covered his ears. (A/N That was Meltdown.) Rin noticed him and felt insulted.

His turn. But as she sat down, she glared at him.

"I know my voice is too high, but I believe it's good."

"You should be thankful that I didn't tell you straight-forward, right?"

"You don't have to cover your ears."

He smirked. "I'll do what I want."

"I'm better than you." Her eyes narrowed angrily.

"No you're not."

"Ahem~?" Sweet Ann coughed, and Len gave Rin one last glare before he go in front. He'll prove it, he is better. He didn't write any song, but he can compose one.

* * *

><p><strong>daremo inai heya de hitori<strong>

**shizumu taiyou wo nagameru**

**futo osowareru samishisa ni**

**kuchizusamu MERODI**

All alone in my room

Gazing at the setting sun

Suddenly I'm stricken with loneliness

So I hum a melody

**namae no nai sono uta ga**

**boku no kokoro wo sotto tsutsumu**

**dare nimo kikareru koto no nai**

**boku dake no uta**

That nameless song

Gently fills my heart

There are no words for anyone to hear

It's a song all my own

**Mm...**

Mm...

**nanimo nai heya de hitori**

**kurai machinami wo nagameru**

**futo otozureru shizukesa wo**

**magirasu MERODI**

Alone in my empty room

Gazing upon the darkening streets

Suddenly I'm visited by silence

So I break it with a melody

**namae no nai sono uta ga**

**kono heya wo sotto tsutsumu**

**dare nimo shirareru koto no nai**

**boku dake no uta**

That nameless song

Softly fills the room

It's nothing for anyone to know

It's a song all my own

**Mm...**

Mm…

* * *

><p>Rin can't deny the fact that he is good. She loved the humming. As he went back to his seat, they exchanged glares again.<p>

_I'm better than you…_ both heads are screaming.

And the competition began.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, chapter ends here! Yep, Len<strong>vs**Rin! And that's how they started hating each other. (A bit lame, right? **Or maybe only in my opinion it's lame?**) Looks like Len won today.**

**I just got a lot of bruises on my knee and a (little) cut on my elbow. *~~~~~~~~~stupid~clumsy~baby~~~~~~~~~***

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! And one more thing: please review!**

**Paalam na muli mga kaibigan! (Goodbye again my friends!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer Musical Class**

_Okay, next chapter! I wonder who'll win this time… do you?_

_Len is kinda mean here… and pervert… (and the part about raping a banana… I only mean eating it LOL)_

_By the way, I don't own the characters of Vocaloid, and some parts here that are about musicals is from ._

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"The musical, in all its various forms, is very much a living art form. Our goal in these history essays is to see how the musical has developed over the last few centuries on stage and screen, to assess where it currently stands, and to finally make some educated guesses as to where it may be headed in years to come. Let's start with a basic definition…"

Len smirked as he stared at the window outside, not paying any attention to what Sweet Ann is discussing about musicals. He really never gave interest to music. He was only forced to go to that stupid(in his opinion) summer class. Then, out of boredom, another trouble started.

Rin was all ears to the lesson, and so was everybody else except Len. She didn't give a damn though, all she knew is that she was attending this summer class to improve her vocals and to have self-confidence, though she only felt forced, and not to fight against a stranger. Suddenly a paper plane landed lamely on her desk. She raised one brow, then looked at Len. He was sitting there, gazing at the window. She smirked then opened the letter.

"_The girl reading this is a dumb blonde. :P I hate you I'm better than you!_"

Rin's brows crossed as she scribbled something at the back of the paper. Then she crumpled it and threw it on Len's head.

"Ow! What is wrong with you?" he muttered.

"YOU!" she scowled at him. Sweet Ann saw them and headed to their seats.

"Rin! Len! What's occurring?" she said angrily. She picked the paper up and uncrumpled it.

Behind the paper, written was "_I'm not doing anything wrong to you as far as I remembered. Now if you don't want trouble then stay away from me! Leave me alone, peanut-brain!_"

"Rin, Len, it is the first session of our summer class, and as far as I am concerned you are supposed to be friends, and not fighting over something that I believe was never a big deal. Apologize to each other." She said angrily.

Rin slightly frowned, but she tried to fake a smile. "I'm sorry Len."

He smirked, then opened his mouth to speak. "I'm…"

He sighed. "Excuse me, Miss." He stood up, heading to the comfort room.

"Len!" Sweet Ann muttered angrily.

"Never mind him, class," she muttered after a few seconds. "My nephew is just naturally a bratty little lad."

Rin flinched a bit. _So Len is her nephew… is that why he acts like that?_

Miku shook her head. "I thought he was a nice person…" she murmured. Rin heard it, but she just brushed it off.

The session went on, but Len never came back until break time.

"Oh, hi Len," Sweet Ann told him sarcastically, "How's the Xbox?"

"Oh, that?" Len smirked playfully. "Fun, as always."

"Ah, is that so?" she said in a friendly manner, yet it still have a hint of irony. "How about a broken Xbox? I bet that'll be more fun, won't it?"

"Aunt!" he whined, irritated.

"Be friendly, or else I'll sell all the junk you brought to my house."

Len flinched a bit, but he don't care. He's from a wealthy family, surely, his Mom will buy him more. He always take control of the house. Everything should be done only when he liked it. He never followed his mother. For him, her only role is to feed him, clean up the mess he made, and buy him new stuff every second. In short, Len is a spoiled brat.

However, Rin is somewhat opposite to that. Their family is in the middle, they're not too rich nor poor. Her mom and dad work all day while she was left with Neru and Nero, her twin siblings. Actually, Neru and Nero are older than her but she is more responsible than them, getting her hands busy on the house chores whenever she had free time. And the twins will have to be busy with her homework because she suck at academics while her siblings are good at it.

Of course, it's real hard to deal with someone completely opposite from you. But Rin told herself that she will just stay away from him the best she can, as she wanted to have a normal summer and not one where she had to deal with a bratty retard.

* * *

><p>"Hey Miss Rin," she heard a familiar voice mutter in a sarcastic manner. Len… again?<p>

"What do you want again?" she said angrily, not even looking at him.

"Thanks for putting me into trouble. I'll be losing my Xbox because of you!"

"Me? And you even have the guts to blame me? It's you who sent me a stupid paper plane!"

"I'll never put myself in trouble, will I?"

"I bet you already gave yourself more trouble before I even knew you."

"Nobody ever talked to me like that!"

"I'm glad to be the first."

"We hadn't even known each other for more than 24 hours!"

"I know, right? And I have no plans of knowing you even more!"

"Rin! Len!" Sweet Ann interrupted them. "Please, it's the first session of our musical class and I don't want to see my students arguing over junks!"

"She started it!" Len scowled.

"Me? Why do you keep on blaming me for all the troubles you do to yourself?" Rin yelled, defending her side.

"STOP!" Sweet Ann's patience got drained, and so was Len's hope. "Len, you're so losing that Xbox, that PSP, that laptop, and all the junk you stuffed into your bag to bring into my house!"

"No fair!"

"My decisions are always fair, Len!" And with that the angry woman went back to her desk.

He kicked a desk then dragged his feet to his seat. But of course, he didn't forget to show Rin the finger that will piss anyone off once it was raised.

"Bratty shouta," Rin murmured.

The whole session came on smoothly, because Len slept through it. However, Sweet Ann didn't give him any attention, she was too tired of shouting and disciplining her spoiled nephew.

"Len, you know the way back to our home, don't you?" she asked him after the session.

"Yeah, of course I do."

"You will be going home alone today, I'll be fixing something here. I won't take long though."

His face lit up. _He'll be going home ALONE_.

"But when I say, home, I mean home, not anywhere else. Or else you don't get your junk back."

Len smirked as he stood up to go home.

He left the room only a few minutes after the others left. Which is why he caught up on Rin. But he was too tired to piss her off.

But much to his surprise, every street that Rin turns to is the street where he was supposed to turn to. And when they're already on his street, she began to feel awkward and decided to speak up.

"Are you following me?" she muttered.

"'Course not. Only losers follow losers."

She glared at him for calling her a loser. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I live here. We moved in here a few days ago, and that's where I live." He pointed to a house a few blocks away from them. Rin cringed.

"Are you sure, or are you pissing me off again?"

"Aw man, I'm too tired for this," he muttered as he walked into the house. Rin just watched him as he opened the front gate, then the front door, open the house, and turn a few lights on.

He really lived there. She tried to brush the creepy thought off her mind, but it won't go away.

Why? She really hate it! She really hate the fact that Len is...

...her next-door neighbor.

"Oh well, if I won't talk to him that won't cause too much trouble will it?" she muttered to herself as she went home.

* * *

><p>However, Len kept on kicking the door of their basement. Kick, kick, kick. His Aunt Ann really was serious about taking away the only things that keeps him busy and that strikes the boredom off him. Now that she successfully got rid of his treasures, how was he supposed to survive in her boring little house?<p>

He just stomped to his room, looking very cross. He opened the door of his room, entered, and was about to slam it close when something in his room caught his eye.

His open window.

In front of it, was another open window.

A window directly showing a room.

An orange room.

With a blonde in it.

A blonde named…

…Rin.

"Heck, you are my next-door neighbor and our rooms are directly in front of each other?" Len shrieked, fuming.

"Ugh, this makes my life much worse," Rin rolled her eyes. "Why do you have to point that out? I'm trying to get it off my head!"

If you live in their neighborhood go cover your ears because…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

… can be heard from them.

* * *

><p><strong>Nyamo~~~ I'm done now! It's raining… yesterday and today…. And there was a leak on the roof of my bedroom! Directly to my bed! *sigh* anyway, I hope you liked it. Yeah, I'm too lazy today and stupid writer's block won't leave me. And my annoying brother kept on asking me the time. Time, time, I hate TIME! Anyway, that was random and pointless, so thank you because you bothered reading this AN.  
><strong>

**Sayonara again… and review okay? Thanks… *sleeps*  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer Musical Class**

_Meow~~ another chapter! I really am bored right now… _

_And thanks for the reviews! _

_Here's another chapter for you~~! I hope you'll love it! _

_Heart heart star heart…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Len was lying on his bed, bored out of his mind. There wasn't anything to do on that day… were there? However, Rin was listening to her Ipod, bobbing her head to the catchy tune.

"Len…? You already asleep?" his Aunt Ann said as she opened the door to his room.

"I do hope I'm already asleep, but you know I find it hard to fall asleep." He replied, sarcasm in his voice.

"Your mom didn't tell me about that… well, she lets you do what you want and never checks on you. Well, you wanna drink milk to fall asleep easier?"

"No. I need my laptop because I need to play some games with it to make me feel less bored then soon I'll feel sleepy then I'll fall asleep."

"Len, if you play on the laptop before you sleep, your mind will be active and you'll find it more difficult to sleep."

"Blablabla, I'm different from those people doctors experiment with."

"Len!"

"What?"

"You should sleep now, you'll have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Don't bother waking me up, I have no plans of attending your stupid class anyway."

"I really can't believe your mother can survive having a son like you!"

"Because she lets me do what I want, unlike you."

"You'll never get your junks back!"

"Then go! My mother can buy me a new one."

"I'll tell them not to!"

"Let's see."

"Won't you ever change your stupid, bratty attitude?"

"…"

"…"

"I'll run away."

"Ah, let's see how you can do that!"

"I'll really go!"

"Hn!"

"Get out of my room!"

Len threw his pillow to his Aunt, who angrily stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Rin heard the whole conversation, but she just simply shrugged it off. She'll have to get used to fights like that… she removed the earphones from her ears and put her Ipod away. Then she decided to sleep.

_All alone in my room_

_Gazing at the setting sun_

Wait… who could that be…?

_Suddenly I'm stricken with sudden loneliness_

That voice… that song… it's so familiar…

_So I hum a melodyyyy~~_

She closed her eyes. It was Len and the song he sung…

_That nameless song_

_Gently fills my heart_

_There are no words for them to hear_

_It's a song on all my own_

Then he began the humming. The humming was so relaxing and it soothes her stressed mind… she suddenly forgot that she hates him, and slept to his lullaby…

Zzzzzz…

* * *

><p>That morning…<p>

"Leeen!"

Rin woke up to Sweet Ann's horror-stricken scream. She hurriedly got up and opened her window to see what's going on.

"Sweet Ann, what is it…? I know your new here, but I hope you'll all be polite and please register in your mind that you're not the only one living in this neighborhood…" she said sleepily.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rin for waking you up but have you seen Len? He was missing and…" her voice trailed off as tears slowly formed in her eyes.

"What? Len is missing?" Rin's senses suddenly woke up after that, the memories of last night's incidents and Len's threat of running away.

"M-maybe he ran away…" she muttered.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Len…!" Sweet Ann kept on crying.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a wicked chuckle can be heard from a secluded part of the house.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah this chapter is quite short… I know. Yeah, because I don't know what's going to happen next? Yeah and I'm too lazy to think of it so see ya tomorrow. Yeah and I love the word "yeah" Ahaha XD…<strong>

**The song is the same song in Chappy2 and it's called "Namae no nai Uta" or "Nameless Song". By the way, I'll reply to my reviews.**

**CluelessLeaf: Lol yeah my neighbors also annoy me and that's where I got the idea Lol again… **

**macchi-chan: yepz they'll really have to. Your review gave me an idea, congratulations!**

**MaxJacksonCullengirl: ehehe~ thanks… lemme give ya a hint: their neighbors will have to suffer constant screams.**

**Naw naw naw~~ thank you so much for reading and reviewing this guys, although this story seemed pointless and I don't know where it's going because I posted it here without thinking you're still reading it and not only that, you liked it! And did you wonder where that wicked chuckle is from…?**

**Sayonara~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer Musical Class**

_New chapter for you guys because I love you! _

_Lolzzzzzzz~ yeah and this story was posted here by an absent-minded author… so I don't know where this will go. So if this sucks a bit… I have to apologize because I'm so stupid. _

_I hope you'll like this chapter! _

**Chapter Five**

That morning…

"Leeen!"

Rin woke up to Sweet Ann's horror-stricken scream. She hurriedly got up and opened her window to see what's going on.

"Sweet Ann, what is it…? I know your new here, but I hope you'll all be polite and please register in your mind that you're not the only one living in this neighborhood…" she said sleepily.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rin for waking you up but have you seen Len? He was missing and…" her voice trailed off as tears slowly formed in her eyes.

"What? Len is missing?" Rin's senses suddenly woke up after that, the memories of last night's incidents and Len's threat of running away.

"M-maybe he ran away…" she muttered.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Len…!" Sweet Ann kept on crying.

Meanwhile, a wicked chuckle can be heard from a secluded part of the house.

Len was sitting uncomfortably in the attic which, he was very sure, was one of the places his aunt and her husband will never go to. Why? Because it's too creepy up there. But of course, no matter how spoiled he is, he doesn't care. He had been used to pests and animals ever since someone kidnapped him when he was young. He even look at those pests as his savior that time, because he cleverly used them to drive the kidnappers away and to run back home to safety.

Anyway, there he was, sitting uncomfortably in the attic, listening to his Aunt's tears.

"There… cry as you can, I'm not coming back until I get my stuff back!" he whispered to himself.

However, the session had to start with or without him.

"Class, my nephew won't attend our session today because he ran away… right Rin?" Sweet Ann announced in class the next day.

"Uh… yeah…" she replied.

"Okay, so for now I'll check your attendance…"

The class was complete on that day, except that Len wasn't there. The session went on as if no one was missing, but Sweet Ann can't help worrying and thinking about where Len went, oblivious of what he really did – hiding in the attic.

Speaking of the devil, he was still in the attic, sitting on an old couch.

"I'm hungry…" he sighed as he stared at a broken clock. "This attic is hell, yuck."

He stood up to leave the dark, dirty place and went to the kitchen for something to eat. While walking he was singing a weird song that had something to do with bananas.

Once he reached the kitchen, he opened the fridge and scanned it for something to eat. Being a very picky eater, he just closed the fridge seeing nothing that he liked. He looked at the fruit bowl on the table and grabbed a banana. After a few minutes he was already done eating one he took all the bananas on the fruit bowl. Then he went back to the attic.

"Life is so boring, boring, boring…" he muttered to himself, finding nothing else to do. "Maybe if I actually run away my boring life will turn into a cool adventure!"

But after thinking about it for a few minutes he sighed again. "If I run away, that will be suicide, because it's dangerous outside…"

So he just continued his business of sitting with a bored expression on his face in the attic. Poor guy.

After the session, since there wasn't much to do, Sweet Ann went home earlier. Seeing that the house is still empty, she frowned sadly as she headed to the kitchen to eat. But she noticed something different on the fruit bowl.

"WHERE ARE THE BANANAS HERE?"

Len flinched as he heard her suspicious shriek. Oh no…

"I locked the house! There wasn't a way anyone can enter!"

He swallowed nervously.

"Could it be…"

Oh no oh no oh no…

"THERE ARE MONKEYS IN MY HOUSE! !"

…

What. The. F**k. He can't help but laugh at his aunt. She completely forgot how he loved bananas. _Stupid woman._

But no, she wasn't stupid. In fact, she did a great job. Hearing a very familiar laugh from the attic gave her the idea that her nephew was hiding and not wandering around the streets with a helpless look on his face. He was in the attic, bored as hell but safe from disaster. He should get ready for his punishment. She tiptoed to the attic, ready to give him a serious punishment. However, her oblivious monkey for a nephew was still laughing his head off.

***rereads chapter* WTH, what chapter is this? I'm so, so sorry if my last chapters are extremely short, I don't know what's happening to me lately… I'm still focusing on "You are Different" right now… and that is why updates are late. And the next update might also be late… **

***IMPORTANT NOTE* PLEASE READ! I have a very serious case of writer's block on this fic. Serious. I don't know why! I really just posted it here for some unknown reason and now i have no idea what should I do! I really have no inspiration for this, and I just posted it here without thinking twice! NEXT UPDATE WILL BE POSSIBLY BE POSTED SOMEWHERE AROUND JUNE OR JULY. I'm so sorry... anyway, for more info on the status of thisfic please check my profile. Thank you and sorry...**

**Will the world really end on May 21? That's my brother's birthday… poor guy. I don't believe that though, I believe the world will end billions of years from now.**

**Sayonara~~~~~~~**

**)*(I'm in a bad mood today.)*(**

**Please review? I wanna know if this sucks or not… be honest.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summer Musical Class**

_I'M BACK! Sorry about the note… it was cancelled! You know, that thing that will stop me from writing for the next few months? Um, it's not really a big deal, but I considered it confidential because… it's quite embarrassing to tell you. *sigh* I really thought my life will be hell for the rest of my life. And, no, I'm not dying, but it's something close to dying. But let's forget about that and go on with our life~ I don't want to talk about it, okay? So please don't mention it in your reviews..._

_Let's celebrate by reading the next chapter!_

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

"Len Kagamine."

Len froze, then slowly lifted his head to face his aunt.

"Um… yes…?" he asked, trying not to show his nervousness.

"You stupid monkey! You need a serious punishment!"

"Hah! Don't you ever call me a monkey, you silly musical freak obsessed with fried chicken!"

"At least I'm not a bratty boy hiding in the attic, pretending to run away, and eat all the bananas in the fridge!"

"There aren't any bananas in the fridge! They're in the fruit bowl, you idiot!"

"Don't change the topic! I'm so punishing you!"

"And how? Ground me?"

"More than that."

"More than that." Len muttered, mimicking his aunt as he stomped out of the room. "By the way, aren't you cleaning your attic? It's hell in there!"

* * *

><p>He went to his room and buried his face in the pillows. He wants to go home. He can't survive there!<p>

_I'm still alive but I'm already in hell._

He gasped when he heard a suspicious question from the garage.

"_Hm, how about this PSP, how much is this?"_

Do that mean…

_SHIT!_

He hurried downstairs to the garage. His inference was right.

"Aunt! What are you doing to my stuff!"

"Selling them."

In front him was a large sign saying "GARAGE SALE", and all his gadgets were lined up on a table.

"I'll tell Mom about this!" Len hurried to his room.

"You can't, your phone is here," Ann smirked, waving the mobile phone. "And she already knew. She said yes."

"What?"

Rin, who had been passing by, saw the scene. She smirked.

"Sweet Ann! What's going on here?" she asked, heading to their garage.

"Oh, hi Rin! We're having a garage sale. Len was kind enough to let me sell these. Come and check them out."

Rin smiled and nodded.

"Hey, that's theft! You're selling stolen items! I said I don't want you to sell these!"

"As I said, your Mom said yes. And I'm not stealing these from you. It's not like you're the one who bought these."

Len groaned of defeat, and was about to leave the garage.

"I want to buy this phone!" he heard Rin's voice, and it made him cringe.

"Really? Oh, thank you, Rin!"

He gasped and ran towards them to grab the phone, but failed and fell to the ground instead.

"Shota is a weakling~" Rin said, waving the phone.

"Oh, really? I don't see any shota here," Len said while standing up.

"Then let me get you a mirror," Rin giggled.

Len groaned again. Why can't he win this time?

"She'll read my inbox!" he whined.

"Oh, I forgot to delete them! Rin, can you delete them for me, please?" Ann said, smirking at Len.

"Of course I will," Rin started using the phone. "But can I read them first?"

Ann smiled. "Go on, Rinny. It's already yours, right?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Len ran to his room angrily. _Screw this f***ing crappy shit!_

"Heh, he screams like a girl," Rin laughed. She changed her position to get a better view of the house, checking if Len was eavesdropping or not.

"Are you really selling this, or do I have to give this back?" she asked when she confirmed that Len was really gone.

"It depends if you're really buying it," Ann replied.

"Okay, take it back then, I won't really buy it," she gave the phone back. "I'm only doing this for the sake of pissing him off."

With that, she turned her back to leave but Ann called her.

"Rin, do you hate him?" she asked. Rin stared at her.

"Him?" she asked with unsure eyes.

"Him, Len Kagamine, that bratty thing."

"Do you mind if I tell you the truth? You know, he's your nephew and-"

"You hate him?"

"A lot."

Ann smirked. "Great. Let's make his life hell. Together." She stretched out her hand.

Rin looked at her hand, then at her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Ann nodded.

Rin smiled, and shook her hand. "Let's make Len's life hell."

* * *

><p>Oblivious Len was pouting in his room. Poor lad.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Done at last! I've already planned out what will happen next, so stay tuned! I can't promise a fast update though, school starts in a week. Heck, while it's summer in America we're studying here! But I think I should thank school, or else I won't be able to speak English here :) Oh, oh, by the way, please check out the poll on my profile! Please... ? :)<br>**

**Len's life will be turned into hell by his aunt and his number one enemy! (Serves him right.) The Len in this story, not the real Len. Real Len is so innocent and cute and shota *killed by Len* I'm forever a Len fangirl! (Unless he becomes a real person, I'll stay a twelve-year-old! Lol I wanna be immortal~)**

**Sayonara~~**


End file.
